Family Wars
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: Alica Wayne meets young and suspicious Heath Napier as the sudden transfer student of Brentwood Academy in Gotham. A slow arduous romance churns, but when their fathers demand them to follow the family "business" how will they cope when their your arch nemesis? Bruce Wayne/ Selina Kyle, Joker/ Harley Quinn, Batgirl/ Wildcard. Family, Crime, Romance. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Family Wars! My story! Yay! LOL! (sorry so happy).

Please comment, review, fave,like this story of course if you like it.

(I LIVE OFF OF YOUR REVIEWS ^o^)

DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY:

I do not own Christopher Nolan's adaption of Batman the Dark Knight, or Dark Knight Rises. I do not own the nippled or De-nippled Batman in any way shape or form. All I have are my plot, my OC's and a (may or may not be) legally acquired script of both Batman Dark Knight and DKR (I swear for research purposes).

And as always please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Alica Wayne finished up getting ready for class at Brentwood Academy, the exclusive private weekday boarding school in Gotham, New Jersey. She was a brown haired, tall girl with brown eyes, like her father and mother. She was a Wayne, rich but not spoiled like her father used to be, intelligent and analytical like him and sensible and graceful, but had a attitude like her mother. She was pampered when she did return home during the weekends by the family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Alica always looked to him like a wise grandfather than a family butler.<p>

She finished knotting the uniform tie and fixing her skirt and with a last look in the mirror, and headed out the dormitory and towards her first class.

* * *

><p>Alica sat in her seat in Advanced Placement Biology III getting her homework out and her textbook, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Alica snapped her head up from rumaging in her bookbag from looking for a pen when the teacher cleared her throat, ordering the class to quiet down.<p>

"Class, I'd like for you to give a Brentwood Welcome to our newest transfer student, Heath Napier. " Mrs. Norwood introduced the student on her left.

"Just Heath." Heath Napier said with a crooked grin. He had his hands in his pockets, shirt presed and tie straight. He had piercing blue-green eyes and wavy dirty blonde hair, wide smile and strong jawline.

"Heath, give a quick introduction to yourself." Mrs. Norwood urged.

"Oookaay," Heath said reluctantly, even with the brimming ego and confidence flowing, "I am Heath L. Napier, sixteen, homeschooled until this year, and smarter than all of you. Yep, that's pretty much it, I'll take my seat now thank you." Heath strolled down the line of desks unitl he sat at the one in the back corner.

Alica, Mrs. Norwood, and pretty much every other posh and preppy teenager in the room had the look of shock, hatred, and astonishment at the comment of the transfer student.

* * *

><p>Hello all my readers! I had this idea for a while and decided to post it! Chapters will be relatively short, and if you are a Batman fan, you already know who my two OC's are. This is based between the Oc's (mainly) but also family aspect on both sides.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, this is another chapter of Family Wars! Remember to please fave, follow, and review/comment!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alica had the displeasure of finding out that the cocky transfer student was in nearly all of her AP classes. She also had the extreme displeasure in finding out that he was indeed smart, an actual genius. He was smarter (or seemed to be) than most of the students in the classes he attended. Even though he transferred in the middle of the school year, he acted like he'd been there the entire time.<p>

"Mr. Napier, although this is your first day in classes such as these, and may find it hard to adjust, I reccommend you to not sleep in my class please. Now, if you can please tell me, since you were sleeping, what the answer would be to the question on the board, without a calculator."

The entire class shifted to see the cocky blonde rub his eyes to stare at the complex logarithm that was on the board, including Alica.

His eyes jotted back and forth for a moment, from three to five seconds before he mumbled out the answer.

" The answer is log2(22x-12) +log2(1/5x)-5log23. And the answer to number two is lne-0.145, which ultimately equals to -0.145." Heath answered blandly, and Alica boiled slighty on the inside. He was right, she knew he was right, cause she had already solved them. It wasn't Heath getting the answers right that grinded her gears. It was the fact that he was disrespectful to everyone and was so overly cocky that it irritated the crap out of her.

Alica rolled her eyes at him, which happened to meet eye contact with his before she turned around, her ponytail flicking off her shoulder and adamantly stared at the teacher who was also annoyed but said that he was correct and scolded that even though he knew the answers, he should not sleep in class. The teacher huffed and pushed up his glasses and returned to the whiteboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back!

This time it's from Heath's POV (kinda).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heath seemed to stare at the girl who rolled her eyes at him during his little stunt in AP Mathematics III. She had finally caught his attention in the repetitive and dull classes he'd been instructed to take. Who was she? Some preppy posh rich kid? Duh. But she seemed different than the other kids he made fun of. She had long brown hair so dark you could mistake it for black. She had brown eyes and a slim face, but totally not anorexic looking. Honestly, she was kinda hot. Heath just hoped that she didn't have that Mean Girls complex.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around he could say that it was one of his particularly favorite subjects. Although waiting in line for the gourmet food was going to get old, he couldn't help but be impressed at the quality of food they gave to its students. Today they seemed to have either roast pork loin or braised beef shoulder with choices of either garlic mashed potatoes, delicate and sweet pickled julianned radish and carrot salad, and other fancy choices with either a sparkling juice, overly expensive sparkling water or more common soda.<p>

Heath took his tray and sat outside near the Brentwood Gardens, observing the fountain and occupying flower beds around it.  
>It looked nice and all, but it really wasn't his style. Flowers were ncice except they were hell on his allergies. Heath tasted his food, and although delicious, was way to rich for his liking. It tasted healthy. He'd honestly rather have a Big Mac from McDonalds. He neglected his plate and wandered about taking in the lavish view of Brentwood.<p>

* * *

><p>He wandered a bit before scaling a kinda tall brick wall, sitting on the top of it. He grumbled as he fetched thesmall canteen of smokes from his back , which he kinda been sitting on all day. He pulled the small silver container from his back pocket and opened it to reveal his papers and his lighter. underneath the first layer was his compartment for the tobacco. One one side was the tobacco the other was with cannabis.<p>

He took the tobacco out and proceeded to roll it. He licked the glue and pressed it so it'll hold, then promptly lit and took a heavenly drag from his cigarette.

At that moment of exhaling, someone decided to snitch on him, and proceeded to tell the disciplinary committee, who was sitting todaether in the cafeteria. Eyes closed, savoring the effect of nicotine Heath didn't realized a disciplinary member approaching his way.

"You're not supposed to do that. You're breaking two rules, scaling the wall, and smoking within the premises."

Heath opened his eyes to stare at no other than the girl who rolled her eyes at him during class.

"Well, hello beautiful." Heath smirked as he took another drag, ignoring her statement, swinging his leg.

"I said you aren't allowed to do that." Alica said already irritated, crossing her arms.

"Says who?" Heath said smoke escaping from his nose.

"Leader of the Disciplinary Committee." Alica said, looking up at him. "Aren't you underage to smoke?"

"Who here really honestly abide by the rules." Heath said sarcastically, eyeing her from above.

"I do." Alica clarified.

"Sucks to be you."

"Stop smoking, I'm serious."

" I'm sure you are darling. Turn around, can't report what you don't see. It helps me be less tense."

"How did you get up there? The wall is at least six and a half feet high."

"It's seven toots, and I'm six feet, not that hard by my standards. And I wanted a view." Heath raised his brow,, taking the longest drag, finishing the cigarette, and extinguishing the butt before jumping down. He blew out the smoke through his nose.

"Thanks for the smoke break. Thanks Alica." Heath said as he walked by her.

"How do you know my name? I never told you."

" On your nametag, later tater."


	4. Chapter 4

Heath sat in class, spinning his pencil rapidly, extremely bored. He wished he was home. He kinda felt homesick honestly. It had been a few days or so since he transferred, and the redundant teachings had gotten him unbearably bored. But he would never let that on. All it would lead to are snickers and rumors and gossip. So far he was the new cute smart bad boy of Brentwood, and he'd like to keep it that way, at least for now.

"Heath, what is the answer to question 22-?" The English teacher asked.

"- A sonnet is a poem, which uses and number of mostly formal line schemes, and in early British literature, most sonnets had ten syllables per line."

"Good, and please give an exam-"

" An example of sonnets, or more specifically a collection of sonnets is popularized as being Shakespeare's Sonnets. This collection of sonnets dealt in the concurring themes of beauty, mortality, time, and love."

"Excellent! How do you know such depth of Shakespearian sonnets? We have yet to discover his literature yet in this class!"

"... Bitches love sonnets." Heath responded back, earning a few snickers from those who had gotten used to his antics.

"Heath, I am tired of your antics, please excuse yourself from my class."

"I was wondering when you would say that. Been trying to get you to say that all week."

And like that Heath left.

He went down the hall towards the bathroom, when he heard pleading. That's not ordinary for a boy's bathroom. Heath went to casually investigate. Either someone was doing the nasty in the bathroom or something was wrong.

Heath walked inside to see the obvious factors of bullying. The smaller one, obviously being bullied, had a rumpled tattered school shirt and his glasses broken. He was forming bruises under his eye. The taller one, was a brute, but didn't seem to smart. He looked like a regular high school jock.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" Heath said casually, rocking on his heels.

_'__Answer carefully Hulk Hogan'. _Heath thought dangerously.

"What's it to you new kid?" He spat at Heath, fist still raised in the air.

"I'm just wondering why your picking on french fry here." Heath said nodding his head towards the battered shrimp.

"This faggot, needs to be taught a lesson."

Heath chuckled darkly, putting his hands up looking at the ground. "O, so this is one of those homophobic type bullyings. Okay gotcha...Except I don't like it, so stop." Heath said glaring at the boy menacingly.

The bully yelled, what are you gonna do about it?" He smirked evily and bitchslap the boy who easily slammed on the tiled wall.

_'__You had your chance, Bucko'._

"Ohhhh, I can do a lot about it, you just might not want to find out." Heath said frowning, as he saw the boy holding his cheek and fighting tears.

The smaller boy just looked back and forth from the two boys, a little hopeful and scared.

Was Heath a savior or just another bully to and fuel to the flames?

"Hey kid, what all did he do to you?" Heath looked back at the smaller one.

"He just punched me, ripped my shirt, broke my glasses, and took my money." He said, and Heath nodded. "Just...stay here kid. Kay?"

The boy just nodded, terrified.

"What are you-" But before the bully could ask, Heath had punched the boy in the nose, and yelled at him, and proceeded to fight the bully.

"How does it feel to be bullied! Huh! Answer me!" Heath yelled losing his composure that fast, beating the crap out of the boy earning blood stained knuckles, before dragging the boy by his hair to one of the stalls, kicking it open and dunked the boys head in the toilet and flushing it.

"How does it feel to be bullied!? Huh! " Heath took his head from the toilet, expecting an answer.

"F-fuck you." the bully responded and Heath dunked his head back in the toilet.

"Wrong Answer Jackass!" He yelled as he gave him another swirlie.

The boy gasped and gurgled it the toilet, so Heath lifted his head up.

"N-not good! It doesn't feel good!"

"Finally got something right. Now give me your wallet."

The boy didn't even hesitate.

Heath took the money and dumped the rest in the toilet.

$200.00. Heath smiled as he counted. Ha, Rich kids.

He gave one hundred to the french fry. French Fry looked a bit stunned.

"From now on, we're best friends. Got it? He messes with you, he gets messed up by my fist. Tell everyone you got someone in you corner, so they better not mess with you." Heath said as he washed his knuckles from the other dude's blood and dried off his hands.

"What's your name French Fry?"

"Jo-Joseph, Cr-Crane."

"Alright Jo Blow, we got a friendship?"

"Yeah, but I don't know who you are... my glasses are broken, I can't see. I just see a blur of fuzzy yellow.

"I'm Heath, Heath Napier." Heath said with a crooked grin.


End file.
